


Remembrance of Time

by Noyachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Oikawa Tooru, Past Relationship(s), Pedophilia, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyachan/pseuds/Noyachan
Summary: "Toru, why did you said to that guy that you're busy? You told me that you're not busy since your girlfriend dumped you.""S-shut up Takeru..."As I walk with my nephew, I can feel my knee injury hurting a bit.This injury was a remembrance. A remembrance from her.Hi, I'm Oikawa Tooru.Let me tell you a story about the remembrance of time.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Remembrance of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is about the truth about Oikawa Tooru's knee injury and the real reason of him and his past lover's break up. Please refer 'her' as you <3

I remember telling everyone that my ex broke up with me because I was too obsessed with volleyball.

That was a lie.

And my knee injury? It was a lie too.

Why the fuck would a setter have a fucking knee injury because of volleyball you dumb wit?

It was when I was in second year senior high school...

"O-oi Oikawa!" Iwaizumi called. "Is what Matsukawa said true?! He must be joking!"

I smiled. "He's not kidding, I really have a girlfriend."

Iwaizumi was frozen. "Wow." He whispered. "I can see the twinkles in your eyes. Now I wonder how in love would you look like when she's here with us."

That made me laugh. "I love her, so much."

"Even though she's just a junior high schooler."

Iwaizumi immediately spit his drink. "A-a junior high schooler?! So Matsukawa isn't really lying?!"

I did a peace sign. "Yeah, she's Tobio-chan's junior."

"S-she's younger than Tobio...?"

I looked away. "She's a first year at Kitagawa-Daiichi."

"W-what?" 

I love her so much,

But the age gap was the problem.

"I... I don't know what to say." Iwaizumi said and looked away.

"Well I was expecting that from you." I said and sat on the floor. "But I love her, Iwa-chan. So much."

I heard him tsked. "Whatever, stay strong." He said and started walking.

I heard his footsteps fading. "The first time I laid my eyes on her, it felt surreal. I was frozen at place, nailed. At that moment I can't take my eyes off her. She was like an angel. I was speechless, I was taken off guard. But I felt my heart beating so much, that's when I realized that I'm... I'm fucking whipped."

"Whipped by a junior student huh." Iwaizumi said and chuckled. "If that's what you feel, than suit yourself."

She was the best thing that happened in my life.

We both knew that there will be many hindrances in our relationship. But we can do this, we can survive this, I know.

I didn't mind the teasing from my friends. Even though it pisses me sometimes.

Just don't say anything about my girl, we'll be okay.

"Are you guys... legal?" Hanamaki asked.

I shook my head. "She's 13, Maki-chan. How can she introduce me to her parents." I said as we both walk. "I'll wait till she's 18."

"Woah, you're that patient?" Matsukawa said.

"I just love her." I answered.

Of course my girl is childish sometimes, for she is really young. But her mindset was different from the others near her age. She was so mature, especially when it comes to our relationship. She doesn't just think for herself or for me, she thinks about the both of us.

At first I thought, I was so lucky to have her. That she agreed to be mine.

I am obsessed with volleyball, I admit. But unlike the rumors, she didn't broke up with me because of that reason. Infact, she's really supportive. She's even the one pushing me that I can do it, that I should do more.

And I was so happy.

That happiness lasted long. We were together until we climbed up a year. Within that months of our relationship, we never fought. Not even once.

But that wasn't enough to make us strong.

It happened when she was in her second year junior high at Kitagawa-Daiichi while I was in my third year at Aoba Johsai.

We were walking home, but a vehicle rushed towards us.

Towards her.

So I have to save her, to push her away.

I was the one who was hit by the car. I was in a coma for 3 days. In those 3 days at the hospital, I heard a lot.

Her cries,

My friends,

My parents...

And her parents.

"It was my fault! I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I'll pay for his medical fees, I have a lot of money!" She cried more.

"Dear..." I heard my mother whispered. "My son really dated an angel."

I was tearing in my sleep when I heard what my mother said. She wasn't mad. And so are my girlfriend's parents.

But they never agreed to our relationship.

"Talk to him when he woke up. We'll be moving out soon, you have to break up with him."

I felt my heart broken in to pieces. I want to get up from bed, I want to open my eyes, I want to wake up and fight for her!

But I just can't... why...

"But mom..."

"I know, you love him. That's what you'll say." Her mother said. "But look at you, look at him. You're still both young, you'll still find someone in the near future."

I can feel her mother's gentleness. She was never angry at her, which made me feel at ease.

I woke up on in the middle of a night. I thought no one was there.

But my girl was sitting beside me, holding my hand while she's in her deep slumber.

That made me smile. It was wholesome.

She brought light to me, especially when my days were dark. When I was too coped up with my passion.

She was always there for me.

But why do they have to take her away?

Can't we really stay together?

We can't.

\--

"Toru! Toru!" I heard my nephew called.

"Takeru?"

"Jeez! You're day dreaming! That's so lame." Takeru said and shook his head.

I laughed apologetically. "Sorry. By the way, stay here." I said and moved him to my other side to avoid any car accidents.

Car accidents...

"T-toru! There's a car!" Takeru exclaimed. "And there's a lady!"

My eyes widened when I saw what Takeru said. There was a car speeding up to the unknown lady's direction. "Shit!" I exclaimed and ran towards her.

"Watch out!" I exclaimed and hugged her to push her to the other side of the road with me.

Our bodies were immediately thrown on the ground. But good thing I was under her. That wouldn't have hurt her.

"Damn..." I whispered and looked at the girl I was hugging.

She was a stranger, yet I found myself loving the fact that I'm hugging her.

"A-are you okay?!"

The lady looked up to me.

"T-thank you!"

My eyes widened.

"T-toru...?" She whispered.

I felt my heart beating fast again, and there's only one angel who can make it beat like that...

The reason of my rememberance of time.

Her.


End file.
